elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Barbas (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Barbas is a dog found along the road outside Falkreath. He is the only talking dog in the game. Barbas is Clavicus Vile's companion, a supernatural creature that usually masquerades as a dog, and as with almost all other dogs in Skyrim, takes the form of an Irish Wolfhound. Interactions A Daedra's Best Friend Barbas appears outside of Falkreath upon first visiting the city, or during the middle of The Break of Dawn. One of the guards or Lod will direct the Dragonborn toward Barbas, who needs help locating his "master." Following the speech-capable canine to Haemar's Shame, the Dragonborn discovers Barbas is the pet of Daedric Prince, Clavicus Vile. Barbas also warns the Dragonborn not to accept any deal with his master, as those always backfire immensely on the mortal. The Dragonborn can choose to kill Barbas for Vile in exchange for the Rueful Axe, or choose to reunite Barbas with this master and recover a powerful Daedric artifact. Additionally, should the Dragonborn choose to recover the axe and postpone doing so, Barbas can become a permanent and an invincible follower. After meeting Barbas for the first time, regardless of whether the quest has been completed, the Dragonborn can return to Lod for a small reward by telling him, "The dog was more trouble than he was worth." As a follower *Barbas is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to shadow the Dragonborn throughout Skyrim along with an additional follower. The downside of this is that since he is not technically a follower, he will trigger the detection "eye" while sneaking, making stealing very difficult because one cannot tell who has spotted them and will give a bounty if Barbas sees the crime. One can, however, tell him to "stay" before attempting any tricky stealth activities. *Barbas can be used as a companion in combat. Barbas is a useful follower to have in a fight since his attack is strong enough to kill many weaker enemies in one strike. He is also an effective decoy against more powerful enemies, for he cannot be killed during the course of the game. Even if he were to sustain enough damage in a single attack to kill him, he will not die, but instead he will flee, then return to the fight immediately when healed. *Barbas may attack the summoned dremora from the "Conjuration Ritual Spell" quest. *His barking, as with any dog follower, is incessant, but it does not alert enemies. *He maintains a very close proximity, frequently bumping into the Dragonborn; any attempts to stop may result in him shoving the Dragonborn, making many basic actions difficult, including boxing the Dragonborn into corners, or shoving them off of cliffs or narrow walkways. This can be solved by hitting Barbas with a weapon once, whereupon he will back off and whimper. Dialogue ;A Daedra's Best Friend "You are exactly what I was looking for." :You were looking for me? "Yes, I think you'll be just what I need." :Did you just talk? "Skyrim is now host to giant, flying lizards and two-legged cat-men, and you're surprised by me? Yeah, I just talked. And am continuing to do so." :"You see, my name is Barbas. And I have a problem I think you can help sort out." ::I've got things to do. "I know, I know... Wars to fight, dragons to confront, guild business to conduct. Listen, when you're ready to do something useful, find me outside Haemar's Shame, in Falkreath." ::So, what could a dog need help with? "My master and I had a bit of a falling out. We got into an argument and it got rather... heated. He's kicked me out until I can find someone who can settle our disagreement. That's where you come in." :::Sounds easy enough. Let's go find him. "Thank you. Now, since he banished me, Vile's been rather weak. He can't manifest very far from one of his shrines. I know there's a cult that worships him at Heamar's Shame. We should be able to talk to him there. If this works out, I'll make sure you're rewarded. Just don't trust any offer he makes you... okay? :::'So you're a little lost puppy?' ''"Very funny. My master is Clavicus Vile, Daedric prince of wishes. As you can imagine, he's quite the important person." After talking to Clavicus Vile: "Woof." :Stop following me. "All right, then. We'll get together later." ::Okay, follow me. "Lead the way." :So what's the story behind the Rueful Axe. "One of Clavicus's little jests. A wizard named Sebastian Lort had a daughter who worshipped Hircine. When the daughter became a werewolf it drove Sebastian over the edge. He couldn't stand to see his little girl take on such a bestial form. The wizard wished for the ability to end his daughter's curse. Clavicus gave him an axe." After obtaining the axe and speaking with Clavicus Vile: "Wait a second, there's another option here." :I think I want to keep the axe. "The axe isn't the only item dear old Clavicus has. Give him the Rueful Axe and once we've reunited the Masque of Clavicus Vile will be yours." Conversations ;Barbas' survival: Barbas: "I knew I could trust you!" Shrine to Clavicus Vile: "Yeah, yeah, dog gets master, master gets cosmic axe, everyone's happy. Just get over here, mutt." Barbas: "Don't worry, I'll make sure he sees the light. I trusted you, now you trust me." told that reuniting Barbas with Vile was the desired wish Shrine to Clavicus Vile: "Ah, that feels so much better! You forget how nice supreme power feels until you've been stuck in a cave for a few years. It's a shame that you wished for something so dull as me taking back the mutt. Quite the lack of imagination on your part. A lack of ambition like that really ought to be punished. Perhaps by turning you into a worm, or maybe a few decades of... Oh, fine. Have my boon and be done with it. I've got more interesting deals to make, anyway." told that ending the civil war was the desired wish Shrine to Clavicus Vile: "Ah, that feels so much better! You forget how nice supreme power feels until you've been stuck in a cave for a few years. Now, as for your wish... an end to the war, was it? I'll make sure this war ends, all right. Just as soon as the dragons swarm across Skyrim and wipe out all of you puny... Oh, fine. Have my boon and be done with it. I've got more interesting deals to make, anyway." told power was the desired wish Shrine to Clavicus Vile: "Ah, that feels so much better! You forget how nice supreme power feels until you've been stuck in a cave for a few years. Now, as for your wish... Power, was it? You can be a part of a tremendous power - all you have to do is let your soul be absorbed by this axe. I never said it would be your power... Oh, fine. Have my boon and be done with it. I've got more interesting deals to make, anyway." Quotes Quests *Clavicus Vile's Shrine *A Daedra's Best Friend *Speak to Lod Trivia *Barbas and the White Stag are the only talking non-humanoid creatures in Skyrim, apart from Dragons. *Barbas makes a brief appearance in the novel , along with his master, Clavicus Vile. *His name may refer to "barbos," a familiar Russian word signifying a stray dog. *Like many other dogs that appear in game, Barbas resembles an Irish Wolfhound. *Sheogorath makes a reference to Barbas in The Mind of Madness if the night terrors are dealt with first. *In the English version, Barbas speaks with a thick New York accent. *Barbas may be a reference to Barnabas, a talking dog character who makes an appearance in the DC Sandman comic book series of the 1990s, and who makes snarky comments to his owner and companion "Destruction" of the Endless. *In Skyrim, Barbas is shown as significantly smaller compared to his iterations in previous games. *Barbas was voiced by Stephen Russell, who interestingly also voices Clavicus Vile among others. *Barbas barks a lot, however, other entities in the game do not appear to hear him and his barking does not break stealth. Bugs Appearances * * * * * de:Barbas (Skyrim) es:Barabas (Skyrim) it:Barbas pl:Barbas (Skyrim) ru:Барбас (персонаж) Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Daedra Category:Skyrim: Named Creatures Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Dogs Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Characters